Ground
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "I'm not doing this for you or her. Just understand that."
1. Twice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **Pairing(s):**

Implied Finn/Kol

Sort of Freya/Finn

Kol/Freya

 **Summary:** "I'm not doing this for you or her. Just understand that."

 **M note:** The story is AU-ish because canon's got me fucked up. Finn/Kol/Freya is officially my OT3.

The characters are ooc I guess. Because TO Kol is boring as shit. Like I've got no idea why the writers just hate him enough to destroy the character so hard.

Lol that sucks. Anyway. Freya needs to step up and get on with the whole revenge/vigilante=bad bitch level.

And there's incest because I seem incapable of writing anything else for this fandom that is unrelated to it; unless it's Elijah/Tatia, Mikael/Davina or Klaus/Haley, Freya/Genevieve or Rebekah/Marcel.

I was listening to 'Low life' by Future ft. The Weeknd and 'Come back for me' by Jaymes Young

* * *

Moaning was the first thing she heard outside of the loud music and muffled voices. Freya takes a deep breath before deciding to cut Kol a new one.

Her ire knows no bounds and she's willing to drag his ass out of the club in front of everyone.

The door closes with a loud noise and a gust of cold air as a couple of corpses follow.

Apparently they had been aligned along the walls like tiles in a fancy restaurant.

There are a couple of compelled strangers watching the scene before them with a far gone, almost dazed look to them.

They don't react to her presence or the fact that her little brother has some girl's thighs on his shoulders and is basically ears deep in some fresh corpse.

She resists the urge to gag because the memories that she took from Finn show Kol in a variety of interesting acts.

It's not her concern however. She shoves her talisman into her shirt and waits for Kol to quit his shit but he doesn't pay her any mind.

Even though both are aware of the reason as to why she's here instead of hell bent on spilling blood.

"Kol, I need a minute or two. In private." He backs up and retracts his fangs as the girl he was eating falls to the floor harshly.

"Not a good time love. I'm eating dinner." His voice sounds devoid of emotion as he speaks without bothering to straighten out his crumpled up clothes.

"Finn is dead. And you're here. Acting like it doesn't mean shit to you. Tell me _brother,_ what's wrong with this picture?"

Freya stops talking long enough to notice that he's seemingly unfazed by the day's events.

"Well and you want the 'honest' answer here don't ya? lt doesn't tho-" He doesn't get to finish the sentence because people are seemingly self-combusting all around him and he's a little turned on but not stupid enough to try her on right now.

With a snap of his fingers the compelled strangers blink and Kol appreciates the fact that he's a vampire again.

He's basically dictating puppets as he speaks without really saying anything and the people begin heading out.

"Mmm. Lame or what the fuck? Listen. Party's over. Later darlings." His smile vanished as he noticed his daylight ring on her hand.

It seems Finn was a little busy in his absence. He wants to go home and stop feeling like this but he can't do that.

Not yet.

Not when Elijah and Nik can read him like a book. Next time he goes to Virginia he's burning Mystic Falls to the ground.

"It looks like I'm about to be punished. Aside from that. What's up, sis?" He picks up a bottle of scotch and takes a drink but tosses it at the wall afterwards because he's pretty sure she just induced a migraine.

"The ancestors made you their bitch." Her words echo louder than the music and the people outside combined.

"Oh. Eat me, dyke." His response is instantaneous and as full of spite as her words but neither back down because this makes sense.

It makes him feel safe.

.

Once he's pretty sure that he won't snap her neck or that she'll do anything equally drastic to his person, he looks around the room and refrains from questioning how it is that he got here to begin with.

"You aren't the only one here who's missing him." She wants to go outside because she feels like her air supply is running a little low on her right now.

"And who would that be exactly. Finn? You know what, dearest Freya. I'm glad that he's gone. He's no longer a liability." He speaks the words with ease but he's not feeling the impact until they reach the space between them.

 _What the fuck?_ He's not okay by any means and he can't believe that he's just realizing that now.

"I wish you'd died instead." Hell at this point so does he but he's not going to without making Lucien know his definition of justice.

The words hurt him to point where he's incapable of denying that she's of his blood and he's a little proud.

He wonders if she feels the same.

He smiles slightly before leaning back onto the sink. The place is in dire need of some air freshener but he doesn't mind because he'll leave soon enough.

"Ouch. Well, you can go fuck yourself. Oh wait. I couldn't care less about what you thought if I tried really really hard.." The words sound deafening because he made sure they sounded convincing enough.

"Kol..You know I didn't mean it. The words. You infuriate me but I love you. Like I love him. 'Til forever ends and even then." Freya looks away and even from the distance Kol swears he can feel her pain as if it mirrors his own in basic sync.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. He left me for dead when he cursed me to a witch's body." Kol scratches at his arm before sighing and looking tired of life in the dingy club's restroom.

"In a way..if you think about it. He saved you. You ended up with the ancestors." Her voice breaks the silence that had enclosed around them and he hands her a roll of toilet paper because her tears make him uncomfortable.

He's incapable of forgetting the feeling he got when Finn resigned to his fate the same moment he did.

He can't place it, that emotion. Oh, fuck him. As he looks at Freya and takes note of his actions, her appearance.

He's pretty sure that he can.

"The asshats that currently have me on a leash. No, yeah. 'He saved me.' Way to go about it, asshole." Kol looks at ground as if implying that his brother's in hell as he speaks.

He honestly hopes that isn't the case but he's not willing to voice that aloud even though he can tell that Freya knows better.

"Look, Frey. Right now we've got more pressing issues. Make no mistake though. I'm not abandoning my brother. No matter what. And I'm sure it goes without saying, that you're on the same boat."

She wonders what it is that he could have brewing about in his mind as he looks at a wall then takes her hand.

* * *

"I'm going to finish what I started." He's vamped her over to an empty street. It's bereft of people and the night air has her wishing she'd kept her gloves on.

Then she remembers that she left them on her nightstand.

"Finn is in some deep shit right now but trust me, he's lived through worse." Kol thinks it's about time that he begins planning the demise of all of those involved on mistaking him for a fool.

"He's not alive though. That's the point. He's somewhere.. I can't seem to reach him." Freya thought about it for a moment then looks at the sky as if she just just had an epiphany but keeps her musings to herself for now.

"He's..in the empty. Floating around in the abyss like a dumbass probably." He laughs then wipes at his face before continuing with the words.

"I'm a little jealous that he's hogging up all of the fun. But trust. I'm not one to miss out on an adventure. I'll find a way to bring him back to me..to you. He'll be fine. I'm sure."

"You're delusional, that won't hold me back from joining you on this quest however." He walks up to a building around the corner the kicks the door off its hinges. Freya looks around but otherwise just follows him inside.

.

.

"My feelings for him are as they've always been. Unabated. You, however. You're something else. I see why he spent his life waiting for you." He says this as he walks up to the fridge and pulls out a six pack.

She wonders why he is walking around like he owns the place and then she remembers that he probably does so she doesn't question it.

"He saw you in a light no one had bothered to before. I noticed immediately. I see why he chose you." He opens a bottle then sits back and attempts to relax but he's incapable of doing so.

Fuck. He's already started going through the motions. This is going to be a bloodbath.

"I was patient zero..Ugh. He taunts me from death. I'm getting even, if it kills me so be it but he's not leaving me behind." Kol vamps over to a nearby desk, rummaged through it then pulled out a stack of note books and a pencil box full of pens.

He's feeling inspired and a little nauseous if he's honest. He doesn't really care about it or why because it's probably something psychological since he can't get sick.

He's dead as fuck.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we're done here. I need to shop around for some supplies. Meet me here in three days time."

"Kol..I'm not Davina, you can't. More like won't get away with playing the part of 'love' sick imbecile in front of me. You never had to around Finn, then again that actually meant something. Show me the same respect." He meets her eyes and nods then sighs tosses her a beer as she lights cigarette.

She catches it midair with the aid of her magic and it takes a little effort on his part to keep from looking away because she reminds him of Finn.

The fact that he just died and that he was scared but not all at once. And now he's just here unsure about what to do, how to proceed.

Wondering why he wants his parents around suddenly and where to start on his whole avenger scheme.

It ridiculous the amount of death he'll have to dish out. Oh well, the type of magic Finn thrived on. It requires a hefty sacrifice.

He'll commence in the morning.

"Okay, no. Two things. First. She's fucking annoying. Here's the thing. I knew her for a week at the most. Shit, I knew I had it going on but damn."

"Like hop off my dick please. Second. It's disgusting, her stupidity. I mean be a little more realistic for a moment why don't you. A thousand year old vampire with a sixteen year old girl..Pedo alert much, ay?"

"You've got something in mind..what is it?"

Kol's giving off that malicious vibe without really making a conscious effort to explain himself and she's wondering why she'd thought it a wise choice to stick around for this ridiculous bullshit instead of taking Finn up on his offer.

Right now she could have been chilling at home or having fun in Puerto Vallarta.

.

.

.

Once she takes Lucien out with an M24 sws because that gun is awesome and she thought she was qualified to carry a sniper rifle.

Actually now that she's thinking on it Elijah wants to make him a parking lot. Fuck that she's got dibs and is willing to accomplish something psychotic.

"I'm going to use his skeleton as a Halloween prop." In order to go through with that; she'll need her blood, vervain, Wolfsbane and Kol.

When he's not acting like a bitch around that coven reject, he knows enough about the game to seriously do damage.

"Davina is next. Keep that in mind." She isn't asking for permission and honestly gives zero fucks about his probable issue on the matter.

"I won't stop you. This is personal." His fingers reach for her hand and she momentarily questions why this feels deja vu-y.

"She's going to know pain on a whole new scale and I'm going to enjoy it." Freya closes her eyes as the smoke fills her lungs.

Her link to Finn is gone, well for the most part and she knows that Kol is freaking out about that as well but it'll get so much worse once she shares what she took.

"Hell, I'll bring popcorn. It's her fault we're in this predicament. I've got something special for her. Don't worry. She'll pay in kind. I vow you this." He's sketching out some different sigils ripping papers out and tossing them all over the place.

"You're making a mess. Clean it up Kol." A couple of minutes pass by a Freya is falling asleep by the time Kol's got a sizable pile of trash.

"Eat a dick Finn-oh..right...My bad, I confused you for a moment." Kol sets the pen aside and tosses the notebook onto the floor and lights it on fire.

He wants to explain himself. Say that he's not being a douche here because Finn's never taken the shit he says personally and that he's never serious about it.

The comments just come naturally because he's never needed a filter and he's always been himself around Finn but this isn't the case now...

And he misses his brother but fuck him for leaving.

He wants to cry because he can now apparently but that's gross and there is a lot of emotions.

Where the hell have they been all his life?

Is this the ancestors doing?

He wishes he could burn them alive because they just made him their bitch and in his opinion he'd done nothing to deserve it.

He's dealing with a lot right now but his emotional state won't be a problem anymore. He's going to shut them off because they are nothing more than a needless distraction.

He doesn't bother talking about it and she doesn't look like she's about to question his reasons.

"You're not worried about this place burning to the ground?" Freya uses her magic to put out the fire before they lick at Kol's skin.

"I've been burned before. It doesn't faze me, not anymore. On another note, I'll need my ring back." He doesn't move as he speaks but she can tell that he's wanting for her to follow through.

"Nope. It's rightfully mine. It has his magic and I won't give it up. As long as the ancestors are controlling your actions, it stays with me." She takes another drag then sets her cigarette along with the bottle on the table.

"Girl, you've got me all wrong. If you think I'm just going to let you keep it. Finn didn't hand it over, did he..Where'd you get it?"

He picks up her cigarette and takes a drag. She's worthy of his trust. He saw it tonight and every time he's met her.

They are the same even if they go about getting what they want on different paths.

"Don't worry about it. Not now anyway." She grabs a pen and opens a notebook then sits back. This is going to be a long night.

He's willing to let her borrow it while he's under the influence of dead folks that should really have no business trying to mind fuck him.


	2. Deny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **M note:** The story is AU and tied into the 'THNS' universe. Before 'FAM' takes place. I wrote the story because canon's got me fucked up because Freya and Kol aren't out for revenge. Or trying to get him back. Either way she's getting ganked and so is Lucien.

* * *

"You're way too optimistic." Kol speaks as he looks at the trash on the table but he does not seem to be in a rush to get it out of the way.

He has a couple of sketches and even though he is no artist he has come up with a number of tonics but he is getting ahead of himself and more than little frustrated because everything in sight has him thinking he is coming up short.

Something is missing, it's on the tip of his tongue basically. He is incapable recognising much less naming it though.

This spell is going to drain him more than one time over. He's going to probably begin soon desiccation because he's going to need all of the blood he can get his hands on.

"And you are too much of a cynic." Freya picks up some papers that were on the verge of falling into another pile on the floor.

"Cut it out." He is getting hungry and she is just walking around like he won't seriously rip her throat open if he does not get his shit together in the next second.

"What?" Freya closes the book she was skimming through and takes in his appearance. She is getting fed up with his whining and she does not understand why Finn didn't just leave when he had the chance instead of going with Elijah to rescue her.

She smiles sadly because she knows him and that he is still the same person deep down. Was. Will be once she's done here.

Because there is no way in Hell, Heaven or Earth. On any Multiverse that she is going to give up.

She doesn't know or care what Kol does and isn't playing on relying all that much on him when the time comes.

Or anyone, anything. She can do this. Has to. Especially if he doesn't come through for her but she is somehow second-guessing it.

Kol here just looks hungry. Like he is struggling to focus even though the pen is lightly tapping into the paper as if he is attempting to recall something but nothing he wants is coming to mind and he's past the point of simple frustration.

"Moving. I'm trying to concentrate." His fingers ease up on the hold he has on the pen because he does not want to break it.

It was stupid on his part to think that people would not use his family against him. Finn has not done anything to warrant the card he has been dealt.

What he did to him was something in between them, had he not been too caught up in being jealous of Freya's bond with him or controlled by Davina's tainted magic.

He is going to kill her but it won't be until he has her right where he wants. But first he has to deal with a handful of things like the explanation he is going to give if his siblings begin to suspect something is up or if they interfere.

The ancestors of New Orleans should have never tampered with a Mikealson much less two or three.

He would have gotten over himself long enough drop-kick Finn then say they were all good because they are family and that would have been the end of that.

Instead, his eldest brother's ashes are scattered throughout the waters of a city he had no real interest in from the beginning.

His older sister is looking like she just witnessed anything good this world had to offer vanish. Like anything worth fighting for or saving doesn't matter anymore.

He does not know what Elijah, Niklaus or Rebekah are thinking on the subject nor does he care.

They have already failed in avenging him once, that is enough to have him keep them in the dark about what is to come down.

Last time he went about seeking things in the wrong order, he tried getting Finn first. Now he is going to level the city.

He was staying in a bad place. He would have understood had he gone and done something.

Finn has been through some unnecessary shit and that just won't fly. He will make an example out of Lucien and a cautionary tale out of Davina.

"I found a couple of potential dealers..here in America and across the world. I love the future. Seattle stands out. Oh..I'll buy that one later."

Freya looks at the computer screen and doesn't say anything else because she seems interested in the a broader ray of products on the black market at this hour.

"Money isn't an issue. But I think you knew that." Kol sets the pen aside for a moment then looks at the papers on the table for a couple of seconds.

"Time is of the essence depending on what you have in mind and what I will see done." Freya hadn't wanted things to turn out like they had.

Like they are about to get but it's going to happen so there's no need to feel bad about it. Her plan is in already in action.

Elijah would help. She saw it in an instant while hanging around Niklaus. She is like him. Maybe he would not hate her after this, for hurting Marcellus in the way she's about to.

It certainly would not take him more than a minute to get over it.

"I think I am in pain. This is what it feels like isn't it.." He doesn't bother asking for her permission to take her blood when he digs his nails into her skin and watches it as it travels through the outside of the circle under the coffee table.

"The level of difficulty to this spell is astonishing. Where did you get it?" Her skin aches but it doesn't hurt much. The spell is clearly something she hadn't expected because it is way too complex for something she'd tried before.

"A witch of the Bennett bloodline gifted it to me. I don't blame her. I was her favorite. A long time ago."

Kol knows he lying here because Ayana didn't give him the book willingly or at all. In truth he had not known of it's existence, only found it by mere coincidence, chance until he later met one of her descendants.

Bonnie had almost killed him no joke, saying that it belonged to her family. It along with a long lost other.

He had visited her for a normal chat but she'd challenged him. She'd kicked his ass fair and square.

Kol won't deny that he still admires her not only for her skill with the Craft but because she has sacrificed anything and everything for her friends. Puting time, effort in no matter the consequences or at what cost.

She is worthy of her last name and he respects her dedication to her cause. Even if he is still on the opposing team, side.

His eldest brother was a fucking genius to put it lightly and he had known it before but when he'd seen the book for himself everything clicked into place.

It just made sense. Even the most difficult of spells.

Once he had skimmed through it he had immediately recognized the writing on it. He had wanted to steal it originally thinking he had a right to it but Finn had gifted it to Ayana for a reason he supposed so he'd asked Bonnie for it.

Calling it a loaner in exchange for not killing Elana once she awoke from her slumber. He had kept his mouth shut around Finn and kept it out of sight while he'd been staying with him in the island but he'd brought it with him to New Orleans thinking it was safe.

How wrong he was but that's not the point. The point is that he has it now and he can probably build on it with the grimoires he stole from Nik's house and gotten from his own personal collection.

"Ayana is the second to only person not of my blood I have ever called family. Tatia, Elijah's girl should have been the second. Officially, at least. You would have gotten along well with them. They treated us the same, before and after."

Kol walks over to his mother's spell book knowing now what page it was missing and what information it had held.

With Greta's help he could reverse the curse or tweak it if it comes to that but that'll be a problem hell face down the road.

"While I'm thinking about it, you just gave me a marvelous idea. I'm going to call in a small favor." He actually giggles and is looking for his phone by reaching into his pocket.

"Oh what mischief awaits." Freya stood up and picked up his wallet. She has got what she needs now to get started.


End file.
